


Life Signs, Part 5: "Merging Traffic"

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:43:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Blair gives his answer and much preparation ensues.<br/>This story is a sequel to Life Signs, Part 4: "No Parking, Standing or Stopping".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Signs, Part 5: "Merging Traffic"

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here it is, _finally_. I'm so sorry it took so 

## Life Signs, Part 5: "Merging Traffic"

by Regina Harley

Author's webpage: <http://www.geocities.com/SoHo/Gallery/3393/>

Author's disclaimer: (Standard, all-purpose disclaimer) All pre-existing characters are the property of the creators and producers of "The Sentinel." No copyright infringement is intended. All new characters and situations are the sole property and responsibility of the author. 

long. RL kicked first me and then my betareader, Bonita, in the butt. Speaking of which: Bonita, you're the best!! Many, many thanks for getting me through this thing! (And for the B5 tape!) 

Hope it's been worth the wait. 

(Note: Because I'm optimistic , and because it's _my_ universe, damn it!! , I'm assuming that the government has come to its senses and it's now legal for two men to get married.) 

Archivist's note: Posted to the SXF list on November 9, 1997. 

* * *

"Would you marry me?" 

Blair gaped at his lover. 

"Jim, are you serious?!" 

"I've never been more serious in my life." 

Unfortunately this small exchange gave Blair time to think. "Whoa, this is a big step, Jim. Do you think we're ready for it? I mean we just started this whole anal sex thing, which by the way was the greatest, most sexually and emotionally fulfilling night of my life, and I mean sure things have been going great and I love you more than I've ever loved anyone else but marriage!!?? I don't know, it's so establishment and then there's the whole issue of commitment, I mean, I'm still not sure that I've proven to myself that it's something I can do, I mean, what if we do it and I change my mind, I couldn't bear to make you go through that and, _God_ , what would Naomi say, I mean, she couldn't or wouldn't marry my dad, she's going to go through the roof! Not that she'll mind the gay aspect, you know Naomi, whatever makes you happy that doesn't infringe on her personal space is okay with her, but you _are_ a cop, I know she liked you, though, so maybe that will be all right..." 

"Blair!" Jim finally managed to time one of his attempts at interruption with one of Blair's intakes of breath, "Blair, calm down!!" The younger man stuttered to a stop. "Now do me a favor." 

"Anything, Jim," he replied breathlessly, winded from panic and the long outburst. 

"Close your eyes and take a few deep breaths." 

"Yeah, yeah, of course, anything." 

Doing as Jim bid, he closed his eyes and took a few deep cleansing breaths, visibly becoming calmer and more centered. 

"Feel better?" At Blair's brief nod, he continued "Okay, then I'm going to ask you a question. Don't think, don't analyze, just give me your gut answer. Okay?" 

Again Blair nodded. Then he heard the whispered question. 

"Will you marry me?" 

"Yes," he replied instantly. His eyes shot open in surprise. "YES! Yes, yes, yes! Oh God, Jim, I love you!! I want to marry you! Yes, let's get married!" Throwing his arms around his lover, and laughing for joy, he covered Jim's face with kisses, saying "Yes" with each kiss. 

"Hey, Sandburg. You trying to kill me here?" Jim protested with a grin. 

"Only with love, man. Only with love." 

Getting into the spirit of the occasion, Jim picked him up off the bed and whirled him around the room, returning his kisses one for one, joining in the laughter. 

"Stop. Stop, Jim, I'm getting dizzy." 

"I'm already dizzy with my love for you." 

"Geez, Jim, I was right. You do have the heart of a poet. It's only too bad it's closer to Barbara Cartland than to Elizabeth Browning." 

"Hey!" Jim protested, gently setting Blair to the floor and leaning in close. "Just for that, Sandburg, _you_ get to do all the work tonight. _I'm_ just going to lay there and be your passive vessel." 

"Passive vessel," Blair snorted. "You couldn't be passive if your life depended on it." 

"Well, that's true," Jim considered. "In that case, just for that _I_ get to do all the work tonight," his voice dropped to a gritty whisper, "and you're just going to _take_ it. I'm going to be inside you so deep and hard, you'll still be able to feel it on our first anniversary. I'm going to pump into you so far, you'll be able to taste me." 

Blair licked his suddenly dry lips. "Um, Jim? Do we _have_ to wait 'til tonight?" 

"Oh baby, I think we'd better. I don't know about you but I'm a little on the tender side." 

"Hmmm, now that you mention it..." Blair shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. 

"Let's go take a shower. That'll loosen things up I bet." 

* * *

The rest of the day they couldn't help touching each other. As Jim was making omelets, and Blair was setting the table, every time he had to walk past him, getting plates and cups, Blair rubbed his face on the taller man's strong back. As Blair was at the sink washing dishes and Jim was clearing the table, every time Jim came over to bring him a new offering, he kissed Blair's neck, or rubbed his face in the younger man's tousled curls. Finally they curled up together on the couch, reading the Sunday paper. Even then, as they passed the sections back and forth, they brushed hands or exchanged 'thank you' kisses. 

"Geez, man. We'd better be over this by tomorrow, or everyone's gonna take one look at us and know _exactly_ what's going on," Blair exclaimed. 

"Oh shit!" Jim smacked his forehead. "I forgot to tell you! I have to go on a stakeout tomorrow. The Wilson case." At Blair's distress, he continued, "I know, I know. It sucks. But maybe it's for the best. It's going to take me more than twenty-four hours to get over the need to touch you at every opportunity. We can still talk on the phone." 

"Yeah, I guess," Blair replied grudgingly. "But you'd better call me at least once every hour or I'm coming over, Wilson or no Wilson." 

"You got it, sweet. My phone bill's going to be _huge_!!" 

Silence reigned for a moment, before Blair spoke again. 

"We have some decisions to make." 

" _More_ decisions?! What this time? Silk scarves or handcuffs? Blindfolds or ball gags?" 

"Um, no. I was thinking more like afternoon or evening? Minister or Justice of the Peace? Rock band or string quartet?" 

"Oh." Jim sounded embarrassed. " _Those_ decisions. I dunno, Chief. What do _you_ think?" 

"Afternoon, minister, rock band." 

"Hmmm, I'd say afternoon, J.P., jazz band." 

"If you give me the minister, I'll give you the jazz band. I know this really cool guy who's the minister on campus. You'll like him." 

"Done!" 

* * *

That night as they lay together in bed, Blair mused, "God, man. This whole thing has happened so fast. I thought we were taking it slow but it just suddenly occurred to how much has happened in the last few weeks. Do...do you mind if we wait a while before we tell anyone?" 

"How long did you have in mind?" 

"Well, a week's been pretty good luck for us so far. How about if we tell Simon first thing next week? In fact," Blair was suddenly struck with an idea, "how about if we ask him to be a witness? A best man?" 

"That's a great idea, chief! He can't possibly get mad at us if we compliment him at the same time." 

"Do you think he's going to get mad at us?" 

"I don't know. I bet he'll be surprised, though." 

"Nah, Simon's more aware than that. I think he knows something's up. I'm betting he'll pull his 'hard-ass captain' routine, just to make sure we know he's on top of the situation." 

"Bet you a buck you're wrong." 

"You're on, big guy." 

"So when do you want to do this?" 

"Let's see. What's today? October 26th. Hey! Next weekend is Halloween!!" 

Jim made a sound of amusement. 

"What's so funny?" 

"You're just a big kid, aren't you?" 

"You'll appreciate me as we get older. I'm gonna keep you young, big guy!!" 

"Oh, really?" Jim sneered. 

"Yes, really," Blair shot back, not fooled for a minute by Jim's posturing. 

They shared a kiss, then Blair got back to the subject at hand. "A date, hmmm? How about the Saturday after Thanksgiving? That would be the 29th. That'll give us a month to get everything together." 

"Sounds good, Chief. So, where do you want to go on our honeymoon?" 

"Honeymoon!?" 

"Yeah," Jim continued lazily, "You know, where you spend a week or so fucking your brains out with your new spouse." 

"Hmmm, in that case, someplace warm, where we don't have to wear a lot of clothes." 

"Oh! I think I have just the thing. Do you trust me to come up with a plan that you'll like?" 

"Of course, Jim. As long as it's warm and we can be alone." 

"Let me make a few calls tomorrow and I'll see what I can arrange." 

* * *

Fortunately for Jim, his week consisted mostly of paperwork. He had a hard time keeping his mind on his work and people began to notice. 

"Jim, I'm going to Wonderburger, you want anything? Jim?! Hey, man, wake up!" 

"Huh? Oh, ah, yeah, sorry, Rafe. What was that?" 

"Geez, man! What's up with you? I'm going to Wonderburger. You want anything?" 

"Uh, yeah, could you get me a Mondoburger, a medium coke and some fries?" 

"Why are you so out of it?" 

"I, uh, didn't sleep very well last night." 

As Rafe went off on his errand, the memory of just _why_ he had gotten so little sleep swept over the big detective. 

* * *

Jim had been scrubbing the bathtub, clad only in a pair of boxers when a gasp behind him made him turn. 

"God, man. Don't move!" 

"What!? What's wrong?" 

"Oh, absolutely nothing. Just don't move, okay? Whatever happens?" 

"What've you got in that sneaky little mind of yours, Chief?" 

"Don't worry, you'll like it. Trust me?" 

"Completely." 

Straddling the larger man as he knelt by the tub, Blair began running gentle fingers through Jim's hair. 

The cold porcelain caused Jim's nipples to pull into tight hard buds. Then he felt a wet tongue trail down his neck and back at the same time that fingertips stroked over his shoulders and down his sides. The shudder from that coincided with the fingers sliding the silky material of his boxers over his taut buttocks and down to the floor. 

Then the hands gently spread his cheeks, allowing the hot wet tongue access to his rosy opening. One hand snuck around to his throbbing erection and started stroking. Jim began rocking back and forth, unable to choose between the two maddening sensations. This caused his already tight and aching nipples to brush the edge of the cold tub. 

Finally, after many torturous minutes his orgasm washed over him, leaving him draped over the edge of the tub like a piece of cooked linguini. 

Then of course he had to pay back his partner. And he was a man who took payback _very_ seriously... 

* * *

"Ellison!" 

"Huh? What?" Coming back to the present, he found Rafe waiting impatiently with a bag reeking of grease and onions. 

"You owe me seven bucks." 

"Oh, uh, yeah, right. Here, here you go." 

Shaking his head in irritation, Rafe went off to enjoy his lunch, leaving Jim with an appetite that was unassuaged by the contents of the greasy bag. 

* * *

Once their week of deferment was up, the first job was informing all of the people who needed to know. 

"Stephen? It's Jim. Hey, how're you doing?... Uh huh, yeah, me too. Say listen, Stephen, I have a favor to ask you." Jim rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Um, see this is the thing, I'm getting married... Yeah, thanks, I think it's pretty great too... Yeah, yeah, you know who it is. Uh, Steven, look there's no easy way to say this... it's Blair. I'm marrying Blair.....Steve... Stephen, you there?... No, no, I wasn't keeping it from you, I didn't know it either ...uh, let's see, about three weeks..." Jim chuckled. "Yeah, well, you know me. Once I figured out what I wanted, I didn't want to waste any time... So listen, I was wondering if you'd be a best man? ...uh huh... Yeah, yeah sure, I understand....Okay, talk to you soon. Bye." 

Blair intently studied Jim's face for a clue. 

"Well!? What did he say?" 

Surprisingly Jim looked thoughtful, not tense. "He said he had to think about it. He's going to call back later." 

"You're taking this pretty calmly." 

Jim shrugged. "There's not much I can do to change his mind, one way or the other. I'd pretty much totally given up on him. The fact that we have any kind of relationship at all is a bonus. And now, this is who I am, this is the way I'm going to live my life... If he can't handle it, that's his problem. I'd _like_ it if we could be brothers, but frankly, you're more important to me than he is." 

Suddenly the phone rang. Jim and Blair exchanged a look before Jim answered, "Hello? ... Uh huh... yeah, no, that's okay, I know it was a shock... great... that's great, this really means a lot to me, Steve... uh huh... yeah, November 29th. Thanks Steve, thanks a lot!! Uh huh, Bye." 

"Well!?" 

"He said he was sorry he had to think about it but that he was just totally stunned. And that he would be happy to stand up for us." 

"Oh, Jim! That's great!" Blair gave the bigger man a hug. 

"Yeah." Jim looked grim. "But now for the hard part." He dialed a second number. "Carolyn? It's Jim." 

"Do you want me to leave?" Blair whispered. 

Jim shook his head and pulled Blair next to him on the couch. 

"Yeah, it's good to hear your voice too. Listen Carolyn, I have some news and I wanted to make sure you heard it from me, rather than through the grapevine... No, it's good news, but it may upset you... I've always been concerned about upsetting you, Carolyn, but I have to admit, ever since Blair's been around, I've gotten better - see, that's the news, I'm getting married... to Blair.... No, I'm not gay, not really..." He shook off Blair when he started to object. "I'm in love with a man, yes, but it's only Blair. Or should I say I'm in love with Blair and he just happens to be a guy, it's not _because_ he's a guy, if you get the difference... Uh huh... No, I've only known myself for a few weeks. So, Carolyn, are you okay with this? ... Uh huh ... We'd love to have you come to the wedding..." He lifted his brow in inquiry to Blair, who nodded vigorously. "Uh huh... Okay. No, no, I understand... Thanks for that Carolyn, I really appreciate it. Uh huh, okay, Bye." 

"Well?!" 

"She's not coming but she sends her best." He pulled the smaller man closer. "I think I hurt her feelings. Damn it! I was afraid of that!" 

"Jim, hey, it's okay. She has to work through her own feelings. You were honest. That's all you can do for her. Just think how much worse it would have been if she had found out through someone else." 

"Yeah, I suppose." He looked intently down at his lover. "Blair, do you really think we're doing the right thing?" 

"You love me, right?" 

"Yeah, of course." 

"And I love you, and I want to express that love to you in as many ways as I can. One of them is by a public declaration." 

"But what about everyone else?" 

"They're responsible for their own happiness, Jim. We can only do our best not to purposely hurt them." 

* * *

Knocking on Simon's door and hearing the summons, they each took a deep breath and went in. They found Simon standing over by his chair, looking through a file. 

"Yeah, what is it?" 

Once there however, neither of them knew how to start. At Simon's increasingly irritated look, Blair finally blurted, "Simon, we have some news." 

"Oh no, what now?" 

"No, no, Sir. It's _good_ news. At least we think it is." Jim responded. The two men looked at each other to confirm that they both thought that this was the right thing to do. Finally Jim took the bull by the horns, "We're getting married." 

Simon sat down heavily in his chair, the file falling to the floor from his nerveless fingers. 

"Married?" 

"Yes, sir." 

"To each other." 

"Yes, sir." Jim broke into a grin. "I think we surprised him, Chief. You owe me a buck." 

Blair, grinning as well, replied, "Take it out in trade." 

"Jesus!" 

"You okay, Simon?" Jim asked innocently. 

"Give a guy some warning! How long has this been going on?" 

"What, Chief, about three weeks, now?" 

"What is this, Tuesday? Closer to three and a half." 

"And you didn't think it was necessary to inform your Captain?" Simon complained. 

"See, Jim! What did I tell you? I think _you_ owe _me_." 

"Well, sir, we weren't sure things would work out." Jim grinned. "But they did." 

Blair leered. "Hoo, boy, did they ever! I mean one could even say that..." 

"Sandburg! I _really_ don't want to hear it," Simon hastily interrupted. Quashed, Blair subsided with a pout. 

Then Simon sighed. "So, what do you boys want from me?" 

"Well, sir, we'd like for you to be a witness. Our best man." 

Simon looked at a grinning Jim in surprise, then at Blair, who was nodding earnestly. 

"Yeah, Simon. You and Jim's brother, Steven. It's going to be the Saturday after Thanksgiving." Blair piped up. 

"I don't know what to say." 

"Say 'yes'." Jim and Blair chorused. 

"I'd be honored." 

"Excellent!" Blair crowed, pumping an arm in the air as Jim replied, "Thank you, sir. This means a lot to us." 

* * *

"Hey, Mom? It's Blair ... Wow, I've been trying for days to get hold of you...uh huh .... Yeah, I miss you too .... Listen, Mom? I have some news. Now don't freak out, okay." He took a deep breath. "I'm getting married. ... No. No, Mom." Blair rolled his eyes at Jim. "Mom! I'm not marrying Charlene. ...No, Mom, not Lisa, either... I'm marrying _Jim_. ... Mom? ... You still there?" Jim, trying not to listen in, could still hear the hysterical sounds suddenly coming from the other end. "Mom! Mom, listen to me, we love each other and we're getting married. I'd like for you to be there. ... Uh huh. ... No, I'm _not_ going to change my mind. ... No, Jim's not going to change his mind either, _he's_ the one that asked _me_." Suddenly Blair grinned. "Thanks, Mom. That means a lot to me. ... Yeah, the wedding's on November 29th. ... Great, okay, talk to you soon. ... I love you, too, Mom. Bye." He hung up the phone. "Well, _that_ went better than I expected." 

"What'd she say?" 

"Well, she was a little upset at first, but then she remembered how much she liked you. And the fact that _you_ asked _me_ seemed to reassure her that I wasn't about to get my heart broken. 

"I would _never_..." 

" _I_ know that, man, but she's my mom. It's her job to watch out for me and protect me from big, bad brutes like you." 

"Big, bad brutes, huh?" Jim wrapped his arms around the shorter man and whispered, "Well, this big bad brute would like to show you just how big and bad a brute I can be." 

Blair licked his lips. "Uh, how big?" 

" _Very_ big." He started gently thrusting against the smaller man, letting him feel his hardness. 

"And, uh, how bad?" 

"Oh, _very_ , _very_ bad," Jim assured him. 

"So what are we still doing in the living room?" 

* * *

Thursday, the two men were sitting at Jim's desk doing paperwork when Jim suddenly got a very strange look on his face. 

"Jim? Jim, what's wrong?" 

"I... I don't know." He blushed and shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "Suddenly I'm..." 

"What?!" 

Jim's voice dropped to a murmur, "Suddenly I'm completely hard." 

Blair choked with laughter. At Jim's glare, he attempted to straighten out his face and said, "Sorry, sorry. Okay, let's see. What were you thinking about?" 

"That's the strange part. Nothing! I mean I was just sitting here, writing out this report on the Simmon case when... I don't know, suddenly I was as hard as a bone." 

"Well, maybe you heard something, or..." Just then Brown walked by eating a sandwich. "...smelled something. Hey, Brown!" 

"Yeah?" 

"What kind of sandwich do you have?" 

Brown gave him a puzzled look but, used to Blair's strange trains of thought, shrugged and answered, "Peanut butter and jelly. Why?" 

"Ahh! Oh, no reason. And what kind of jelly?" 

"Strawberry." 

"Okay. Thanks." 

Brown shook his head in bemusement and continued on his way. 

Turning to Jim with a triumphant look, Blair continued, "Strawberry, Jim! There you have it." 

"I don't get it." 

"Jim," Blair explained patiently, "when was the last time strawberry played a significant role in your sex life?" 

Suddenly comprehension dawned and Jim blushed even deeper and scowled, "Oh, great! This is just great! So now every time I smell strawberry, I'm going to get a hard-on?!" 

"No, no, Jim. Now that you know about it, you can learn to tune it out." Blair could barely keep the smile off his face. "Unless we're at home, of course. Alone. Together." 

"I'm glad you think this is so funny, Sandburg," Jim hissed. "In the meantime, what am I supposed to do about this little problem?" 

"Well, there's always the bathroom. Orrr... we could take the rest of the day off." 

"Hand me my coat." 

They reached home in record time. Preparation took long anxious minutes that both were loath to spend. But then the loving began and neither could think about anything but the other; touching each other, being inside each other. Orgasms flowed from them like summer storms; brief, drenching and powerful. 

Later, Blair, of course, had to put in his two cents. 

"I think there's a beautiful symmetry to the whole thing." 

"What the hell are you talking about, Chief?" 

"Well, think about the rectum." 

"Sandburg!!?" 

"No, man, hear me out. If you think about what the normal function of it is, it's kind of amazing. I mean, think of the size of what normally gets passed through there. Pretty close to the size of an average dick. And the fact that the prostate is situated so perfectly for stimulation. Things didn't _have_ to be set up that way. There's a poetry to it that really appeals to me. I mean, as far as I can figure, there's no biological or evolutionary advantage to having a physical arrangement that induces pleasure during male/male sex." 

"Hmmm, I never thought about it that way. Course, I never really thought about it at all until I met you." The reality of the situation suddenly hit him. "God, Chief! We're having sex! We're putting parts of ourselves inside each other. Don't you find _that_ amazing?!" 

"Yeah, I do. Do... do you think we'll always be so concerned about, er, cleanliness?" 

"Why do you ask?" 

"Well, it makes the whole experience, I don't know, 'risk-free', shall we say. But it kind of takes away the spontaneity." 

"You like spontaneity, hey, Chief?" 

"Yeah, _you_ know. Sudden wild flings of passion. Sometimes I look at you and I want to swallow you whole. Or, lately, my ass starts feeling so empty and alone, I can barely wait for you to be inside, never mind about waiting for the whole flushing business. Or I want to take you, hard and fast, push you over the couch and be pounding into you before you realize what's happening. But then I'd be afraid of offending you. I, more than anyone, know how sensitive your sense of smell is, and I would hate to do anything to gross you out." 

"I wouldn't be grossed out, Chief. I've put up with your bathroom smells for two years now. There's not much new beyond that," Jim replied with a bland look. 

"Jim!" Blair flashed him a look of reproach. "Still..." 

"How about this? If we go for the surprise, we wear a condom. If we take the time to prepare, we don't." 

"Yeah! Yeah, that sounds great! And it'll be positive reinforcement for taking our time. Good idea, Jim!" 

"Well, I do have them occasionally. Like the one when I asked you to marry me." 

* * *

"Here we go, 'Tuxedo Warehouse'. They should have what we need. This is the place we got them before," said Jim, opening the door and allowing Blair to proceed him into the store. 

An attractive blonde woman came up to them as they started looking through the racks. 

"May I help you, gentlemen?" 

"Yeah," said Jim, "we're looking for some tuxes for a wedding." 

"Did you have anything specific in mind?" 

"I don't know, something traditional, I guess." 

Blair chimed in, "I'd like something a little less ..." he made a face and you could almost hear the word 'boring' before he finally came out with "uh, traditional, but they have to look good together." 

"Uh huh, and what time of day is the wedding?" 

Jim gave Blair a bewildered look. 

"Different styles are only acceptable at certain times of the day. Kind of like with the Burtese tribe. It was forbidden to wear white after dark. They thought it made it easier for the evil spirits to find you." 

Now it was the salesclerk's turn to look bewildered. 

Overriding the conversation that he could see coming, Jim answered, "The wedding's in the afternoon. What choices does that leave us?" 

"Well, over here we have some very nice morning coats, which traditionally should only be worn in the morning, but things have loosened up a bit and you see a lot of people wearing them in the afternoon. I think this black one with this grey and white striped cravat would look very nice on you." holding one up for Jim. "And for the slightly less traditional, if we pair that with a jeweled snap shirt and leave off the tie, that just might do for you," giving Blair a smaller version. "That's mother-of-pearl," she said to Blair as he examined the buttons. 

They repaired to the changing rooms with their suits and spent the next several minutes changing. 

"Hey, Chief, you want to give me a hand with this tie?" 

"Sure, Jim." 

Blair ducked into Jim's booth where he had to suck in a breath at the vision that met his eyes. 

"Oh, I _like_ that." Blair ran his hand over Jim's shirtfront, caressing the hard muscles, then got up on his tiptoes for a quick kiss, before helping Jim with the recalcitrant cravat. "I always did like you dressed up. Makes me think about what's under that formal exterior, and about stripping it off to find out." 

"Watch it. You look so good, I might not be able to control myself, if you keep taunting me like that. What!?" he finished at Blair's sudden look of alarm. 

"I forgot, we're not supposed to see each other's clothes until the wedding." 

"Geez, I thought it was something important. Look, Sandburg, we aren't exactly following the traditional rules anyway, so who cares if we break one more." 

"Yeah, I guess you're right. So, how good do I look?" 

"This good," Jim answered and pulled him up against him so that Blair could feel his arousal. They started kissing, but hadn't reached the 'ignoring the world even if the building is on fire' stage when the clerk called into the changing room, "Everything all right in there?" 

They quickly broke apart, simultaneously whispering, "Tonight!" then came out to check themselves in the mirror. 

"Oh, those look great! If you got a hair clip that matched the buttons, that would look fabulous. Unless you were going to wear it down?" 

"I haven't decided yet." 

"Up," was Jim's succinct contribution. "That way I can take it down on our wedding night," he whispered in Blair's ear. 

The salesclerk wondered at the small man's sudden blush. 

Trying to cover their tracks, Jim added out loud, "There's this girl..." 

"Oohhh." The clerk nodded in comprehension. 

Blair gave Jim a slightly annoyed look. 

"We'll take these. We'll need them on November 29th." 

They paid the deposit and as they were gathering their things, the salesclerk asked, "So whose wedding is it?" 

With an impish grin and a raised eyebrow at Jim, Blair replied, "Ours!" and pulled Jim out the door. 

"Damn it, Sandburg! Was that really necessary?!" 

"As necessary as telling that clerk 'There's this girl...," Blair mimicked Jim's condescending tone. "Look man, we're either out or we're not." 

"No, we can be out to people who need to know, but we don't have to tell the whole world." 

"But I _want_ to tell the whole world. I love you. I thought you loved me." 

But Jim had already stalked to the truck. Getting in, Blair eyed his partner warily. 

"Let's see. Flowers are next on the list. So where do you want to go?" he asked, not expecting a response, so he was surprised when Jim answered in a firm voice. 

"We have to go to 'This Bud's For You'." 

"Why there?" 

"That's..." Blair was amazed when a blush swept Jim's sharp cheeks. "That's where I got the flowers for our first night _together_." 

Blair's anger curdled. "Oh, baby. You are, like, _so_ sweet." 

"Yeah, yeah," Jim grumbled. "Let's just get on with it, shall we, Sandburg?!" 

The clerk actually recognized Jim's name from his previous order. 

"Hey! Weren't you the guy that ordered a pound of petals?! Had a hot date planned, huh? How'd it work out?" He raised and lowered his eyebrows a few times, while smiling. 

"Pretty good, actually. I'm getting married." He gave Blair a look of apology and pulled the smaller man to his side. "Or should I say _we're_ getting married. And now I need some flowers for the big day." 

The clerk's gaping was interrupted by a firm voice, "I'll take it from here, Billy. Why don't you go in back and fertilize the begonias, then you can sweep out the potting room." The voice was attached to a tall woman in her mid-thirties. "My name is Elizabeth. I'm the owner of 'This Bud's For You'. How may I help you gentlemen? I understand you need flowers for a wedding. Why don't you come this way and I'll show you what we have available. Have you picked out a color scheme yet?" 

Jim and Blair exchanged a look that conveyed a multitude of messages. 

'I love you, I'm sorry for being such a dick'   
'I love you too, and I forgive you'   
'Boy, poor Billy.'   
'She doesn't seem too freaked out.'   
'She talks as much as you do'   
'She's pretty, but not as pretty as you'   
'Color scheme!!??'. 

"Uh, no. No, we haven't. Maybe you could suggest something," Blair finally said, in his best 'stroking' voice. 

An hour later they left the store, having settled on roses in a variety of colors. "They'll bring back good memories," Blair whispered to Jim, causing the big man to blush yet again, and give him a threatening look, promising retribution. 

* * *

A week later, Blair bounced into the loft, calling, "Jim. Hey Jim. I got some great news!! Where are you, babe?" 

"Up here." 

Taking the stairs two at a time, he found his lover sprawled on the bed in nothing but his boxers, reading a fishing magazine. The sight momentarily rendered him speechless, but then his excitement at his accomplishment reasserted itself. 

"Guess what?! You know how we've been finding it hard to get a reception place on such short notice. Well, I found one!!" 

"Where!?" 

"The Cascade Museum of Fine Arts." Jim gave him a startled look. "Yeah! I was talking with one of my friends on campus, and he suggested it. I called them up and that date is open! And best of all, it's free!! The curator is an ex-girlfriend friend of mine and as long as we leave the place in the same condition we found it, we can use it free of charge. Especially when she found out my fianc was a cop, and that the reception will be filled with more cops. In exchange for an invitation to the wedding, she's even going to arrange the setup and everything!! Isn't that great!!??" 

"Good job, Chief! Whew, what a relief!! I was starting to get worried we wouldn't find a place. At least not without spending mega-bucks. Now come here and let me reward your inventiveness." 

"Wait! I'm not done. My advisor's wife is a caterer and she offered to do the food and wedding cake for cost plus ten percent!" 

"You are incredible! 

"In more ways than one, big guy," he rejoined, already starting to strip. 

* * *

Thanksgiving was spent quietly at home. Blair made a traditional turkey dinner with all the trimmings; mashed potatoes and gravy, spiced candied sweet potatoes, stuffing, green beans almondine and pumpkin pie for dessert. 

That evening, as they lay together on the couch, digesting, Blair dropped his bombshell. 

"Uh, Jim?" 

"Yeah, baby?" 

"I, uh, I need to talk to you about tomorrow night." 

"What about it, Chief?" 

"I, uh, I made arrangements to stay with my friend, Julia. I... I think we should spend the night apart." 

"What do you mean you want to spend it apart!?" Jim exclaimed. 

"Jim, it's only one night. It may not seem like it, but in some ways I'm really very traditional and tradition says that you don't see your intended the night before the wedding." 

"But..." 

"Please, Jim. For me?" Blair gave him his best puppy-dog look. 

Jim looked at him, ready to argue further, but the pleading look on the younger man's face stopped him. "Damn it, Blair, you know I can't resist when you give me that look." He sighed in resignation. "You really want to do this, don't you?" 

"Yeah, Jim. Think of it like a cleansing ritual, a preparation, just like the night before the time we made love for the first time. This last night is for each of us alone, because from tomorrow on we're not individuals, but part of a unit." 

There was a tense moment of silence then Jim heaved another sigh. "Okay," he grumped, "but this is the _last_ time I voluntarily sleep apart from you for no reason." 

He got up and searched in a drawer for a moment, before coming back and sitting down again. 

"Well, just in case I don't have time tomorrow, before you go, I have something for you." He thrust a small wrapped package at the smaller man. "Here." 

"What's this?" 

"Open it." 

Giving Jim a questioning look, he complied, to find a cylindrical hair clip which had alternating vertical strips of silver and mother-of-pearl and a matching pin in the shape of two interlocking circles. 

"Oh, Jim. These are _so_ nice!! The clip is just what I wanted! Where'd you find it?" 

"In a little shop, downtown. Will... will you wear it Saturday? It can be your something new." 

"Of course, Jim. Oh, I love you! And I have something for you! Wait here." He ran to his room and came back with a small box wrapped in blue and white striped paper. 

"Here, open it." 

As Blair stood there, bouncing in anticipation, Jim tore the covering off the box and opened it up. Reaching in, he pulled out a small silver medallion hanging on a silver chain. 

"What's this?" he asked, curiously examining the trinket. 

"It's Athena. She's part of the Greek pantheon. She was the goddess of wisdom but she was also a warrior goddess." 

"Sounds like she should be the patron saint of cops." 

"Yeah, that's why I got it. I thought it wouldn't hurt to have someone watching over you." 

"Thanks, sweet, I love it. Put it on me?" 

Blair did as he was asked, taking the opportunity to slide his arms around the strong neck of his lover. 

"I love you, Jim." 

"I love you too, Blair." 

Blair pulled the larger man down for a kiss. 

* * *

Finally, finally, the big day was upon them. 

The chairs had been arranged in the big reception room in four blocks, with a center aisle and a cross aisle. Neither of them wanted to be the one to 'walk down the aisle'. Instead, preceded by Simon, in the case of Blair and Stephen, in front of Jim, they walked down the cross aisles and met in the middle. They took a moment to admire the other. Clasping hands, they walked the rest of the way together, reaching where the minister was standing. 

"Good afternoon, everyone. We gather here today to join these two men, James and Blair, in holy matrimony. If anyone has just cause why this marriage should not take place, let him speak now, or forever hold his peace." There was a moment of silence, then minister went on, "Before they exchange their vows, James and Blair each want to say a few words. Blair?" 

"Jim, as you know, all my life I've been a wanderer, both physically and emotionally. I just want to thank you for giving me the first real home I've ever known, and for making it one filled with love. I love you so much, I may have to spend the next sixty years showing you how much." Blair had to pause to swallow hard. "Thank you for believing in me and giving me the chance to prove to myself that I could love and am worthy of being loved." Blair drew Jim's head down for a kiss, then hid his face in his neck for a moment, before pulling back with a sniff and a watery grin. 

"Jim?" the minister prompted. 

Jim was a bit shiny-eyed himself, and his voice quavered a bit, "Blair...," he stopped to clear his throat, "Blair always said that I have the heart of a poet but that it's closer to Barbara Cartland than Elizabeth Browning," this elicited a ripple of amusement, "so I thought I'd oblige him. Steve?" He turned to his brother who handed him a hardback book. Opening it to a marked page, Jim held it up and open so that everyone could see the title. A louder wave of laughter swept the assembly when they all realized it was The Marquis Who Hated Women by Barbara Cartland. But then Jim started speaking and the amusement turned into misty-eyed enchantment. 

"How do I love thee, let me count the ways. I love thee to the depth and breadth and height my soul can reach, when feeling out of sight for the ends of being and ideal grace. I love thee to the level of every day's most quiet need, by _sun_ and _candlelight_." 

They exchanged a smile as they shared the memories of the beginning and end of the first day they gave each other their bodies. 

"I love thee freely, as men strive for right; I love thee purely as they turn from praise. I love thee with the passion put to use in my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith. I love thee with a love I seemed to lose with my lost saints, I love thee with the breath, smile, tears, of all my life, and, if God choose, I shall but love thee better after death." 

"Jim, man, that was beautiful," Blair said softly. 

"Well, it wasn't Cartland, but I guess it'll do." 

The minister then spoke, "And now they will exchange their vows. Jim, take Blair's left hand and repeat after me, 'I, James, take thee, Blair, as my wedded husband.'" 

Handing the book back to Stephen, he did as requested. Looking deep into his lover's eyes, he replied, "I, James, take thee, Blair, as my wedded husband." 

"To have and to hold, for richer and poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part." 

"To have and to hold, for richer and poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part." 

"Now for the ring. Simon?" 

"I've got them," he replied, reaching into a pocket. 

He gave them to the minister who gave the smaller one to Jim and said, "With this ring, I thee wed." 

Taking Blair's hand, he slipped the ring on his finger, "With this ring, I thee wed." 

"Now you Blair. Take his left hand and repeat after me. 'I, Blair, take thee, James, as my wedded husband.'" 

Blair took a deep breath and replied, "I, Blair, take thee, James, as my wedded husband." 

"To have and to hold, for richer and poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part." 

"To have and to hold, for richer and poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part." 

Handing him the larger ring, the minister continued, "With this ring, I thee wed." 

"With this ring, I thee wed." Blair finished, and slipped the shiny gold ring on his lover's finger. 

"By the power vested in me by the state of Washington, I now pronounce you married. Gentlemen, you may kiss your new spouse." 

Jim reached out and slid a gentle hand around Blair's neck, as Blair slung an arm around Jim's. Putting the other arm around each other's waist, they pulled close and pressed their lips together. Unable to resist, as one, they angled their heads and slipped their tongues into each other's mouths. Overwhelmed by the taste of each other, it was many seconds before the minister's throat-clearing, and the muffled laughter from the assembly, brought them back to reality. Reluctantly pulling back, they spent a second just looking, gazing at each other starry-eyed. 

"I love you, baby." 

"I love you so much, Jim." 

Even though Jim wanted to be anywhere but here, as long as he was alone with his new husband, he knew that duty called. So, giving him a quick squeeze, he released Blair from the hug, although he still retained a grasp on his hand, so that he could accept the good wishes from his friends. 

Champagne was passed around and soon Simon was pushed up to the front. 

"Speech! Speech!" The cheers and catcalls echoed throughout the room. 

Holding his hands up in a placating gesture, Simon stepped forward, glass in hand. 

"Okay, okay. Settle down." He took a moment to gather his thoughts. "I've known Jim Ellison for almost 6 years now. And I _never_ thought I'd find myself in this situation." That got a laugh. "But, I have to say, Blair is the best thing that ever happened to him. He's taught him to enjoy life again, and has gotten him to stop sweating the small stuff. Why, just the other day I actually caught Jim leaving a dirty coffee cup in the sink!" That got a bigger laugh. "But seriously, it's so obvious how much these guys care about each other. I'm sure Jim fought it tooth and nail, but almost from the first you could see these guys were meant to be partners, in every sense of the word." He raised his glass. "To Jim and Blair, may your marriage be as successful as your conviction rate." 

"To Jim and Blair." "Here, here!!" "Jim and Blair!" The cheers resounded though the room. 

The music started and it was a slow, dreamy number. 

"Hey, Chief. You wanna dance?" 

"Oh, yeah!" 

Swaying to gentle rhythms, their arms clasped about each other, Jim and Blair lost themselves in each other's eyes. 

"May I cut in?" 

Startled, they turned to find the mischievous face of Naomi. 

"Uh, sure." Blair gave Jim an uncertain look. "Uh, which one of us did you want to cut in on?" 

"I'd like to dance with Blair, if that's all right with you, Jim?" 

"Sure, Naomi." Jim brushed a thumb tenderly over Blair's jaw, and pecked Naomi on the cheek before leaving mother and son to their dance. 

They danced for a few moments before Naomi commented, "He really loves you, doesn't he?" 

"Mom, you wouldn't believe it if I told you. I truly believe that man would die for me without a moment's hesitation." 

"And you'd die for him." 

Blair looked startled for a moment. "Yeah..." then with more confidence, "Yes. Yes, I would." 

"Well, sweetie, I'm just glad you're so happy." 

"I am, Mom. Happier than I ever thought possible." 

Just then the music ended and Jim was right there to reclaim his mate. 

The festivities continued throughout the afternoon, although Jim and Blair managed to find a few moments between the pictures and toasts and dancing to spend alone. 

Noticing that no one was looking in their direction at the moment, Jim pulled Blair into the privacy of a deserted room. 

Sitting down on a convenient bench and pulling the smaller man into his lap, Jim groaned between kisses, "Oh baby... I don't know ... how much more of this ... I can stand ... I need you ... so much." 

"Jim ... oh Jim... I love you ... kiss me ... kiss me." 

Jim thrust his tongue into Blair's mouth as deeply as he could then, as Blair reciprocated, sucked on his, practically zoning from the taste. 

Lifting both of them to their feet, Jim ground out, "Blair, I need to taste you. I can't make it through the rest of the afternoon without tasting you, feeling you, come in my mouth. 

Blair groaned in reaction and started fumbling at the fastenings to his trousers. "Oh God, yes. I'm so hard it hurts, I need to feel you around me, sucking me. God, Jim, help me." 

Jim brushed Blair's hands aside and swiftly undid the buttons and zipper. Efficiently yanking down Blair's pants and underwear in one brisk move, Jim gingerly knelt in front of him, not wanting to damage his own trousers. The erection in front of him was already throbbing and weeping. Leaning forward he scooped up the bittersweet fluid with his tongue, before taking the entire length down his throat. Blair stuffed one hand in his mouth to prevent the sounds he was making from reaching the people outside and grabbed the back of Jim's neck with the other. Jim began sucking with practiced expertise. Blair was so ready that in a very short time he was coming in great steaming waves down his beloved's throat. Jim sucked it down with relish, pulling back at the end so that the last few pulses washed across his sensitive taste buds. Blair staggered, kept from falling only by the grip his lover had on his hips. Jim gently cleaned around the area with slow loving licks, and then tucked him back into his shorts and helped him on with his pants. 

"Jim, oh god, I love you." 

"I love you, sweet. And you are sweet. I'll be savoring you the rest of the afternoon," Jim replied with a 'cat that ate the canary' grin. 

"Oh, man! I can't wait for our wedding night." 

Slipping back out of the room, they managed to rejoin the party without too many raised eyebrows at their absence. 

And then finally the torture was over. As the guests threw rice, Jim and Blair escaped to the safety of the streamer-strewn truck. 

* * *

Watch for "Slippery When Wet" coming soon to an archive near you. 

* * *

End Life Signs, Part 5: "Merging Traffic". 

 


End file.
